naruto two faces of a hero: Neko Meshima's story
by Niko Hakubi
Summary: This is a retelling of the main story, from Neko's point of view. Neko Meshima, is my own character.
1. Chapter 1

This story is only half of the whole, the other half is going to be told in "Kisho Shitzu's story. The two will intertwine, which means parts of this story and the other will be the same. (Neko Meshima is a representation of me, and Kisho is a representation of my bro, Raven).

Naruto: Two faces of a hero: Neko Meshima's story.

Chapter 1: Neko Meshima.

Another day and another disappointment. I had been in the hidden leaf village for almost seven years now, but today was the day that I was finally putt into a three man training group, so that I could progress my level to Chounin.

My name is Neko Meshima, I am a ninja born in the village hidden in the snow. My life has been what most would call traumatic, ever since my birth and the death of my mother I have was abused and tormented by my farther, although I have not called him that in years. He even left me for dead in Kohoanna forest. I thought I was going to die, until that a kind man came and protected me.

"Good morning Iruka-Sensei." I said in a cold manner. I would normally speak a little cold to people, it was something I couldn't help it.

"Good morning Neko, are you ready for your graduation exam today?" He said as he joined me at the breakfast table.

"As ready as humanly possible, what do you think?" I took the last mouthful of Ramen and laid my chopsticks on top of the empty bowl.

"Well you have been training hard, so I would be really surprised to see you fail." He smiled in his usual little way and began eating.

"Okay I'm going to get ready." I left the table, remembering to bow before I left the room. I hurried up the stairs in my adopted father's house and into my room, there on the bed laid my ninja uniform, It was black and crimson red with black ninja boots, next to it was my only possession from the village hidden in the snow, a katana with a white ribbon on the end, the ribbon had the symbol of love sewn into it, it was the only memento that I had from my mother. I put on my cloths on and made my way back down stairs were Iruka-sensei was waiting.

We made our way to the ninja academy were hopefully the other students had gathered. The halls were quiet, which was strange, welcomed but strange.

"Well I have to go and report to the Hokage first so I'll see you in there." Iruka said leaving me alone in the hallway. I turned and made my way to the class room and I had almost made it until I could hear some shouting and loud foot steps behind me. I spun round and was almost flattened by two female ninja's who were shoulder to shoulder in some kind of race.

"Hey watch were………….." My words were wasted, they had stormed by and not even noticed me. I gave a little sigh and continued to the class room.

As I made my way toward it, I could hear a lot of commotion coming from inside, I slid open the door and saw almost all the female students shouting and fighting over another student called Sasuske. I said almost all of the students, there was one girl who was sitting away from the crowd and not taking any notice of it. Hinata Hyuga, she was a shy girl from the prestige's Hyuga clan, for some reason I had always liked her, but I never made a move because I thought she had a thing for another guy.

I found an empty chair and sat in it, the guy who was sitting next to me was a big guy, with an open front, black leather jacket and black leather trousers. His face was for the most part normal, except for the scar on his left cheek that was shaped like a cross and the lose bandage he wore around his neck. His name was Kisho Shitzu

Or as he liked to be called, Raven Shitzu. He was like me, he too was abandoned at a young age and found by another village, but no one knows why he came to the village hidden in the leafs.

I gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement and he replied to it with the same, I was going to ask him how he was feeling, but there was more commotion from the girls, I think they beat some poor guy up, but it was over too quick for me to see.

"Oh well." I thought to myself as the slid open again and Iruka-Sensei came in followed by two other Genin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Two Faces Of A Hero: Neko Meshima's Story**

**Chapter 2: A Trio Made Of Two.**

I watched the two Genine walk into the room and couldn't take my eye's off of one of them, the person looked about the same age as me and was wearing similar cloths, but what I couldn't take my eye's off was the symbol of the hidden snow village. The other Genine was younger by a couple of years, he wore a white outfit with symbols of the hidden leaf on specific points.

Iruka-Sensei stood in front of the huge black board and waited for everyone to focus on him.

"Okay everyone, in a moment you will all be split up into three man groups," He scanned the room making sure all the correct students were present. "Now that you've all proven worthy of being fully fledged ninja you can start going on missions that will both benefit the village and the people who need help." I could only imagine how exciting the first mission would be.

"Hopefully you and me get in the same group." Kisho said to me as Iruka-Sensei brought the two Genine to the front.

"These two Genine are going to be pushed into your class because they have graduated a year early then the others in their class, so give them a warm welcome," He pointed at the boy in white first. "This is Haru Hatake and this is," He pointed at the second one and I still couldn't help but gaze at the symbol. "Yukimura Meshima." I froze, with a mixture of not believing and not wanting to be believe what I had just heard. Was he really from the same family as me?

I stood to say something but Kisho pulled me down and shook his head, he was right this wasn't the time. I sat back leaving it. "Okay then let's read out the names of each three man squad." Iruka-Sensei read names and squad numbers off of a scroll based on each individuals abilities.

"Squad one..." He begun, I patiently waited for my name to be called, watching this Yukimura kid, could he possibly be family?

"Hey Kisho, do you know either of those two Genine?" I asked. Kisho just shook his head.

"Okay squad seven, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchia," The names were running out, by my count there was only enough for three more squads. "Okay squad eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and," I was hoping to hear my name right about this point, so that I could be with Hinata, but I didn't hear my name at all. "Shino Aburame." So there was another squad down, now there was only six of us.

"This is going to be interesting." Kisho said with an evil looking smile on his face.

"Squad nine, Kisho Sitzu, Neko Meshima," There it was my name, so i was with Kisho at least, but who could the third member be. "And finally Yukimura Meshima." I guess irony has it's own twisted sense of humour. Kisho didn't in the least look bothered with the selection, but the kid, he was just staring at me, could it be that he just realised that he had a relative in this village too?

"That's exactly how i thought it would play out." Kisho said looking towards me now.

"Okay the final Squad, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Cholji Akimichi," Ino didn't look to happy with the squad she puled, where as Sakura was the opposite. "Okay everyone, after lunch you will meet your new Sensei." Iruka-Sensei left us all to get acquainted.

I had gone outside straight after and quickly began looking for the two people in my squad. Kisho was easy to find, he was standing near the river, (His favourite place). But Yukimura, where the hell did he go.

"Are you sure we should waste our time looking for him?"

"What do you mean Raven?"

"Well, he's got to come back to the class room to meet our new Sensei, so let's just wait for him there." Kisho was right, but I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to find out who this kid was.

"You go back, I'm gonna' search a little bit longer." In a flash I jumped into the tree's and was gone.

I searched everywhere in the village and found nothing, conceding defeat I headed back to the class room where Kisho was waiting.

"So did you find him?"

"No, he wasn't anywhere, guess I'll have to wait till he shows up here." I sat down next to Kisho again, just as a Jounine walked into the room, I recognised her as one of the proctors from the previous years Chuunin exams.

"Okay squad nine, this is your new Sensei, Anko Mitarashi." Iruka-Sensei pointed her in our direction.

"Okay you maggots, let's get moving, wait aren't there supposed to be three of you?" She came off as really angry, but we would later find out that she was as soft as a bag of feathers.

"I'm here, Sensei, sorry I'm late." Yukimura said entering the room so calm and collected.

"Well okay then, I guess we can start, all three of you meet me outside." She disappeared in a cloud of white smoke leaving us to all stare at each other, but at least i was face to face with the kid at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Two Faces Of A Hero: Neko Meshima's Story**

**Chapter Three: Confrontation And Another Test.**

It was a little awkward standing in front of the person I had been chasing and now that I had him in front of me, no words would come to me. But if I didn't say something I would miss my chance.

"Hey kid," I said to him as we were walking down the hall that lead to the main door of the academy. "Your last name is Meshima right?" He didn't turn to face me.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was just wondering who your parents were?" Yukimura took a sharp but subtle deep breath.

"I never knew my mother, but my father is Keji Meshima." He replied as we walked out the door to the open field.

"Then that means..." I didn't have a chance to finish, Anko grabbed me in a choke hold.

"First rule of being a ninja, you never drop your guard." She laughed and let me go.

"What the hell, we're in the middle of the village, who's gonna attack us here.

"Don't get touchy you little brat," She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close to her face. "Yes we are in the middle of the village but that doesn't mean that people won't attack you," She let me go and turned to the others. "And are you the other members of this squad?" Raven and Yukimura just nodded, they didn't want to say a word to her just in case they upset her. "Okay what's your name's."

"Yukimura Meshima."

"Raven Shitzu nice to meet you." He said sarcasticly.

"Neko Meshima," I extended my hand and she shook it. "You're Anko, one of the proctors of the Chuunin exams right?" Anko stepped back and was impressed with my knowledge.

"So you've done your research, i like that," She pulled three scrolls out of her jacket. "And yes I am Anko Mitarashi." She handed the scrolls to us.

"What are these for?" Kisho asked. Anko smiled devilishly.

"They are instructions that you must follow to their entirety." We all opened the scrolls and read at our own pace. I was first to finish.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe what I had read.

"I'm deadly serious, I want you to go through one more final test before I allow you to go on actual missions." She smiled again, I got the sense she liked to put students through this.

"Well when do we get started?" Yukimura asked confidently.

"As soon as you're ready." We just stared at each other wondering what this final test could be.

A few hours later an we were all standing at the entrance to the forest of death, prepared as best as possible for the final test. Anko hadn't arrived yet so we had a little time to talk.

" Okay whatever this final test is., I say we stick together and work as a team, that way we're sure to complete the test." I told them my idea and they considered it for a moment.

"I agree." Kisho said.

"Well you guys can do what ever you want I'm doing this on my own." Yukimura was facing away from us with his arms crossed. I was going to say something to him but Anko interrupted me.

"Okay this is it your final test, inside the forest of death is a scroll, what you must do is retrieve that scroll, but trust mew it wont be as easy as you think." Again came the smile across her lips, maybe she really did enjoy making us suffer.

"What happens if we don't bring you the scroll?" I asked her knowing there had to be some kind of catch.

"That's the interesting part, if you don't bring back the scroll, you will be sent back to the academy and will have to start the whole year again." We stared at each other again, now we had to work as a team more then ever and with Yukimura being uncooperative this was beginning to look more difficult by the minute.

"Okay you guy's get in there and show me what you've got." Anko pointed at the gate and we started to walk towards them. Now was the time to prove that I have what it takes to be a ninja.


End file.
